


We're Made Of Starlight by kiyala [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Presents, Romantic Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The idea occurs to him one day when he's at his computer. It's just something that would be cool, and it would make Oikawa smile, and that's really all the reason Iwaizumi needs.





	We're Made Of Starlight by kiyala [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're Made Of Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903777) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



**Title** : We're Made Of Starlight  
**Author** :kiyala  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Haikyuu!!  
**Character** : Iwaizumi/Oikawa  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : The idea occurs to him one day when he's at his computer. It's just something that would be cool, and it would make Oikawa smile, and that's really all the reason Iwaizumi needs.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4903777)  
**Length** 22:38  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/We%27re%20Made%20of%20Starlight%20by%20kiyala.mp3)


End file.
